


Necessary Components

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Sapphire and Steel
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Flash Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silver needs something from Liz, but she's a little reluctant to give it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necessary Components

**Author's Note:**

> From a Livejournal pairings meme.

"Nearly there," Silver said. "I just need a little more conductive material." 

Liz examined the glittering haze that appeared to be suspended in midair between his hands. "And you're telling me that's going to be a time machine?" 

"I suppose you're an expert on the subject?" 

"You'd be surprised. Which bit's the dematerialisation circuit?" 

If she'd hoped to impress him, she didn't seem to have succeeded; his expression reminded her of someone talking to a precocious but inexperienced child. "Functional organisation by discrete circuits? How charmingly quaint." 

"All right." Liz folded her arms. "How is it going to work, then?" 

"If I tell you, will you let me have that metal?" 

Liz considered the question. "It's a deal." 

"It's going to work perfectly." He gave her a bright smile. 

"I walked into that one." Liz couldn't help smiling back. "Turn round. I'll tell you when it's safe to look." 

A short while later, she said "It's safe." Silver turned back, balanced his nascent time machine in one hand, and with the other took the undergarment she was holding out to him. 

"Very nice," he said. "Nickel-titanium underwire." With a motion of his fingers that Liz couldn't follow, he extracted two thin strips of metal from the surrounding fabric, and tossed the remains of the brassiere back to her. "That should be all I need... ah. You wouldn't happen to have—" 

"I'd advise you to think very carefully about what you're going to say next," Liz said, raising an admonitory finger. "If your next ingredient turns out to be knicker elastic, you might just confirm my worst suspicions."


End file.
